Buenas Noches, Hasta Siempre
by Matthozo
Summary: Que pasaria si tu mejor amigo es homosexual... y mas encima te quiere violar? Taito! mucho humor y muchos golpes en la cabeza xDDD!


_**Buenas noches, hasta siempre**_

_Por: Shusister_

¿Cómo pudo?, le iba a pedir matrimonio, y a la perra se le ocurre engañarme. Y yo, como un completo idiota... fui a su casa... con el anillo en el bolsillo, pero la muy perra estaba ahí, besándose con otro hombre... y me vuelvo a hacer la misma pregunta... ¿cómo pudo?

No se cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo...

**-** **¡¡Yamato!!**

... ni se si siguió llamándome...

**-** **¡¡Yamato!!**

... solo quiero desaparecer de faz de la tierra

La casa de Tai se me cruza, me detengo, y ... ¿quién mas que el para ayudarme?, es en este momento en el que se necesita un mejor amigo

**-** **¿Matt?, ¿qué haces a...?** – pero no continuo, creo que es por que me vio llorar, jamás había sido así – **¿estas bien?**

Negué con la cabeza. Me hizo pasar, y me senté en el sillón mas grande, claro, para que este se sentara junto a mi, y me consolara

- **¿Te dijo que no?** – se supone que le conté a Tai que le pediría matrimonio a Sora... volví a negar con la cabeza – **¿y entonces?**

**-** **Yo... yo la vi besándose con alguien mas... fuera de su casa, Tai** – esta vez lo miro para saber que expresión tendra en el rostro... y ahí estaba, furioso, casi al borde de explotar...

**- Cuanto lo siento, Matt** **–** fue lo único que me dijo, y cuando me di cuenta, mi cabeza estaba posada en sus piernas y el me acariciaba el cabello y una de mis orejas... creo que eso no me hizo sentir muy bien... ya que libere unos cuantos sollozos ahogados, y pude ver como mojaba su pantalón de lagrimas – **espera, te traeré un vaso de agua**

Se levanto del sillón, y me trajo el agua, pero no quise beberla, odio hacer eso cuando lloro... no es que llore siempre, pero siempre que lloro me ofrecen agua, y es molesto

Cuando me sentía mejor, o sea, que ya podía hablar sin ahogarme, Tai no quitaba sus marrones ojos de encima

- **¿Qué?** – le pregunte no muy seguro de mi mismo

- **Nada, Matt... es solo que... hay algo que... debes sabes de mi...** – su expresión cambia a nerviosismo

- **¿A que te refieres?** – me incorporo en el sillón, y lo observo interrogante

- **Pues... tu me cuentas todo... y yo no le e contado a nadie esto, y ¿quién mejor que Matt Ishida?** – eso me hizo mostrar una sonrisa, pero lo siguiente me dejo en shock – **Matt, yo soy homosexual**

Esta ves me siento fuera de lugar, tan así que preferí sentar me en el sillón individual, o mejor aun, quería salir de ahí mismo, de la casa de Tai, pero es mi amigo, y no lo dejare solo con esa nueva condición

- **Sabia que reaccionarias así...** – esteee.. no fue mi intención, pero ¿como mierda quiere que reaccione ante eso?, no se lo iba a decir, solo me quede callado, y mire a otro lugar, con expresión de 'lo siento' – **pero solo quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a querer como algo mas que un amigo** – ahora se sienta en un extremo del sillón grande para estar mas cerca de mi

Tomaría eso como una declaración, pero solo a Tai se le ocurre declararse en el momento en que mi novia me a dejado por otro... técnicamente

Ahora lo miro a los ojos, parece realmente triste, debe ser difícil admitir que te gusta alguien de tu mismo sexo, pero lo mas frustrante, es que sea tu mejor amigo. Aunque sea gay, es mi mejor amigo, y eso es mas importante para mi... me arrodillo en el piso frente a el que esta sentado a un extremo del sillón, y lo rodeo con mis brazos en un tierno abrazo

Puedo sentir su sorpresa, y el corresponde, hacia tiempo que no sentía su aroma si tan cerca... ehh.. ¿eso lo dije yo?

- **Te haré un te caliente, para que se te pase la pena por hoy, recuerdas cuando te lo hacia en la universidad, por el estrés** – lo recuerdo, y el lo sabe, solo le regalo una sonrisa, y el se dirige a la cocina

- **¿No querrás envenenarme y hacerme algo ahora que te gusto?** – le pregunto cuando me lo extiende, y su rostro parece mostrar nerviosismo... como si lo hubiera delatado mi comentario – **no serias capaz... **– sin mas bebí el te, y en menos de un segundo caí dormido al piso

- **¡Ay!** – me queje, me dolían la muñecas, como si una presión estuviera en ellas. Finalmente abrí mis ojos, para ver como me encontraba, amarrado en una cama, tenia esposas en las manos, atadas a cada extremo de esta, y en mis pies gruesas cuerdas, de la misma manera... completamente desnudo

¿Y Tai?, Tai estaba mirándome desde un extremo del cuarto, ¿qué demonios pasa?

- **Tai, suéltame** – mande calmadamente, pero este sonrió y se quito la corbata – **Tai ¿qué haces?, no es lo que creo ¿verdad?, suéltame**

Estaba loco, me iba a... mi mejor amigo, no lo podía creer, era imposible... cerré los ojos y pensé... va a ... en mi trasero... que puedo hacer ¿gritar?, no... aun tengo dignidad... pero ¿qué hacer?. Esta ves lo mire, se desabrochaba la camisa, lentamente, como una película porno, Tai... Tai es... es atractivo

- **¿Qué?**

- **¿Ahora no te puedo mirar?, me vas a violar, ¿y no te puedo mirar?** – eso hizo que mostrara una mueca graciosa – **Tai... ahora me resultas atractivo...**

Ahora se sonroja y se acerca a mi

- **¿De verdad?**

- **¿Te he mentido alguna ves?**

- **Bueno, la ves que dijiste que ibas al baño y nunca volviste, y la ves que me dijiste que Sora no era tu novia, cuando si lo era, ah y...**

- **¡Ok, ok!... pero esto es cierto **– me mira soñador, ¿qué mas me queda por hacer?, si no puedo resistirme, tendré que tratar de disfrutarlo – **has lo que quieras... – **apoyo mi cabeza en la cama, y espero... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... pero ningún movimiento. Levanto la vista, y aun sigue ahí, viéndome, pero ahora parece triste - **¿qué pasa?, me estoy dejando... ¿y ya te arrepentiste?**

**- No... es solo que... Matt, eres mi mejor amigo, no soy capaz de hacerte esto – **me desata y finalmente se me sienta en la cama, sin quitarme sus chocolatosos ojos

Ahora yo lo miro, ¿por qué me resulta lindo?, ¿por qué me siento volar al mirarlo?, ¿acaso me volví gay, al estar con otro gay?, que absurdo, y pero lo mas absurdo de este momento, es que lo estoy besando, y parezco disfrutarlo, tanto como el, pues hasta me abraza y me acaricia la espalda...

Me separo para tomar aire, y recuerdo que estoy desnudo, por lo que me levanto y me visto rapidamente. Me iré, me iré y no volveré ¿por qué?, pues porque me gusto tal y como soy, Heterosexual, no dejare que Tai me vuelva un marión

-** ¿Te vas a ir, verdad? – **wuau, ahora siento lastima por el, cuando tengo ya la chaqueta manga larga, negra puesta lo observo serio

- **Si... lo siento, Tai... olvídame, no soy el indicado para ti, hay muchos hombres en el mundo, cualquiera puede ser mejor que yo y... – **pero no pude seguir, porque me interrumpió bruscamente

- **¡¡Pero yo te quiero a ti!! – **eso me hizo sentir importante, pero aun sentía dolor por lo de Sora – **no me dejes, Matt, por favor**

Lo mire con dolor... ¿acaso me ama?, no... eso seria el colmo. Soy un tonto, ya que ni siquiera soy capas de despedirme, y cuando abro la puerta y pongo un pie fuera, algo me hace estremecer

- **¡Te amo! - **¿qué? – **Te amo, Yamato – **ahora me dice Yamato – **por favor no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti – **es imposible que me quede, alguien no me puede gustar de un segundo para otro, hace 2 horas yo amaba a Sora, y creo que aun es así, por eso no te puedo corresponder, así que me voy, cerrando la puerta, y dejándolo hablando solo

Me subí al ascensor, y extrañamente, era de esos que no tienen puertas automáticas, si no que era uno de esos que tienen rejas... bah, da lo mismo, al llegar abajo, al piso 1, salí y mire desde abajo la ventana de Tai, quizás no fue bueno dejarlo así, y si me quedo un ratito con el, sera solo hasta que anochezca, aunque me da miedo, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo

Cuando me estaba acercando a la puerta, pude escuchar una especie de golpes, de algo duro contra la pared, eran repetitivos y constantes, y para mi suerte, la puerta de Tai estaba entreabierta, entre... y ahí estaba el idiota, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared, eso debió de dolerle. Ahora me esta mirando nervioso, y sorprendido por haber visto todo

- **¿Vo- Volviste? – **ehhh... ahora va a creer que yo también lo amo, esteeee... ¿que hacer?, podría decirle que si... y quedarme con el, pero eso seria decir que soy un insensible... como Tai - **¿por mi? – **esta vez... me avergüenzo sonrojándome

- **Pu- pues si... - **¿yo dije eso?, ¿acaso acabo de admitir que soy gay?... no puede ser. Esta mirándome con ojos soñadores, esta realmente feliz por lo que dije, sera mejor que lo repare, o dejare de ser hetero – **qui-quise decir... vine por mi billetera... no puedo irme a pie, debo to-tomar un taxi – **su expresión cambio por completo, ahora refleja decepción, y tristeza..

Se adentro a su cuarto, y salió de el con mi billetera en su mano, ahora me la extiende... pero antes:

**- Ósea... que prefieres esta cosa.. ¿en ves de mi? – **te diría que si, pero te heriría... así que...

- **Ok, quédate la billetera – **una gota se deslizo por su cabeza, mientras yo me alejaba de su hogar. Al subir al asesor, y cerrarse las rejas, este idiota aparece y las zamarrea, con la intención de que se abran, además de hacer el ridículo en su intento, sin mencionar que yo estoy enfrente de él, viendo su estupidez

- **¡No!, ¡no me dejes!, quédate conmigo – **apenas si lo podía ver, el ascensor estaba bajando, y yo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, por lo que debía levantar la cabeza para seguir viendo el ridículo que hacia rogándome que me quedara - **¡Por favor, Matt! – **fue lo ultimo que escuche cuando me baje, y me dirigía hacia fuera del edificio

Mire el cielo, estaba completamente nublado, y mi pronostico me decía lluvia... así que como un idiota, volví por mi billetera, necesitaba dinero para el taxi, si llovía me mojaría y agarraría un resfriado... que tontería, no quería volver otra vez, pero no me quiero mojar como antes mencione

Cuando el ascensor llego al piso de Tai, el muy imbecil nuevamente estaba golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, pero esta ves al lado del ascensor, y sangrando

- **¿Qué mierda haces? - **¿qué mas podía decirle?

Vuelve a mirarme sorprendido y avergonzado por haberlo visto nuevamente, y ahora finge una sonrisa, pero esta manchado de sangre

- **¿Yo?, nada... – **había olvidado lo lindo que se ve sonriendo, pero no se lo diría, ni siquiera le sonreí, solo seguí serio, y me acerque a mirar mas detenidamente su herida

- **Deberías curarla, parece grave, y esta morada... – **creo que no me puso atención, porque ya estaba mirándome con ojos soñadores otra vez – **esteee,** **no pienses otra cosa, solo volví... otra vez... porque necesito mi billetera para pagar el taxi, va a llover, y... no pienso mojarme – **ahora esta que se muere ahí mismo... esta con una tristeza de cortarse la venas en el suelo po lo que dije.. que tonto

- **Esta bien... iré por ella – **se encamina al hogar, yo lo sigo, y voy al baño, cuando el sale con ella en las manos, yo con un paño mojado, siento a Tai en el sillón y trato de quitarle la sangre de la cara, y ver que tan mal esta la herida – **no es necesario que...**

**- Cállate.. admite que te duele – **mando, pero el muy idiota dice algo que me provoca y por un momento se me paso por la cabeza la idea de abandonar lo que estoy haciendo

- **Este dolor no es nada comparado con el dolor de mi corazón... - **con temor lo miro, y esta sonrojado y con ojos brillantes – **porque no me correspondes – **ok, ahora si que me largo de aquí, tomo mi billetera y...

Por suerte no lo oí gritar nuevamente que me quedara, pero a cambio de eso me abrazo por detrás, y a mi oído susurro:

- **Hay un regalo en la billetera, espero te sirva – **me libero y salí de aquel lugar, cuando pedí un taxi, y me subí a él, mire el interior de la billetera, había dinero de mas, y una nota:

_" Aunque no te halla violado, siempre serás mi prostituta favorita"_

Me quede helado, no lo volveré a ver nunca mas, eso téngalo por seguro... creo

_Nota: basada de un hecho real, solo los personajes han sido cambiados para su placer_

_Continuará..._


End file.
